


A New Day Has Come

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shounen-ai, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: A run in brings up old feelings.





	

Title: A New Day Has Come.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimers: the song and the bois don’t belong to me. Nice try though!

Warnings: AU, PWP, songfic, lime, shounen-ai, yaoi hints, sap, angst, slight language.

Pairings: 1+2/1x2x1

Rating: PG-13 for hinted sexual stuff…

Note: This was kinda a request and kinda a dedication for my former friend Skylark. She had the shit scared and knocked out of her by an idiot today and so this is to cheer her up. Hope you like it, sweets!

Archive: riiiiiiiiiiiight

Feedback: much loved, arigato

 

/lyrics/

‘thoughts’

 

 

/A new day has come

A new day has... come/

 

Heero sighed as he went around the colony, just walking. He couldn’t think of what he should be doing, so lost was he since the wars had ended. He thought he had known what he had wanted, but things had changed. He just couldn’t figure out what yet.

 

‘Maybe…maybe I need something to hold onto,’ he thought to himself, then blinked. ‘But what? My purpose had been to protect the colonies and peace. What more is there to protect?’

 

‘Your heart.’

 

He stopped at the door of his apartment and stared blankly at the wall. “My…heart? From what?” he asked softly, thoughtfully, not knowing what the small voice inside of him was saying.

 

‘From loneliness.’

 

/I was waiting for so long

For a miracle to come

Everyone told me to be strong

Hold on and don't shed a tear./

 

Duo stared at the wall of his room sadly. It had been a few months since the end of the war and the braided pilot found himself thinking of Heero more and more. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew he was gone. He was lost in thoughts of the cobalt-eyed pilot that had touched his heart and soul so recently.

 

Heero and he had been a great team, knowing what the other’s strengths and weaknesses were to the point that they could easily cover for the other. Quatre and Trowa were kind of close to the same sort of symmetry, but it was the most pronounced when he and Heero did something together.

 

‘Too bad it was just for missions,’ he thought in slight bitterness, but then sighed. He knew it just hadn’t been Heero’s fault. After all of the sadness and loss, Duo had been just as reluctant to go anymore with anyone. “Just too much risk. I…don’t want to lose him,” he murmured softly as he looked down at the picture of him and the others. His arm was wrapped around Heero’s waist. When he looked at it, it seemed that Heero had a smile on his face, very faint, but there. He found a smile of his own crossing his face as he stared at the cobalt-eyed angel.

 

“Why would you lose me, Duo?” Heero’s soft voice floated into the room and Duo turned in surprise to see Heero standing in the doorway.

 

/Through the darkness and good times

I knew I'd make it through

And the world thought I had it all

But I was waiting for you./

 

Heero stood still in the doorway, watching as Duo sat up on his bed and looked at him. “Why would you lose me, Duo?” he asked again and Duo swallowed hard, looking away as he bit his lip.

 

“Heero…I…” Duo tried to say, and then looked up as Heero stood before him. He looked up and sighed softly as those cobalt eyes that had brought him through tough times with their assurances looked down into his with a gentle air.

 

Heero knelt down next to Duo and smiled softly as he took the other boy’s hand. “Come with me, Duo. I…want to show you something,” he said softly, standing up and pulling on the other boy’s hand in entreaty.

 

Duo looked up at him, and then smiled gently. “Alright, Heero.” He got up, and then smiled as Heero laced their fingers together.

 

/Hush, love

I see a light in the sky

Oh, it's almost blinding me

I can't believe

I've been touched by an angel with love./

 

They walked out to a park, Duo following Heero as they went into the woods. Duo looked around warily, but a soft squeeze from Heero’s hand reassured him and he continued to follow. They came out into a clearing and Duo sighed softly in happiness. Before them was a clearing that had a small stream fed pond, a waterfall being the source of water. Duo walked farther in as he looked wide-eyed at the scene. Some birds chirped in the trees and the wind blew through the leaves as he went to the edge of the picturesque little pond. He heard Heero come up behind him and looked up to smile at Heero. “It’s beautiful, Heero. How did you find it?” he asked as he watched Heero kneel down next to him.

 

Heero smiled slightly and said softly, looking down at the pool, “I was looking for my angel….the one who would take away the threat of my lonely heart. I found this…and discovered who it was I had been searching for.” Duo watched Heero in curious contemplation and Heero brought his head up and looked at Duo. “You are what I was searching for, Duo,” he added with a shy smile.

 

Duo stared at Heero for what seemed an eternity, finding himself lost in those cobalt gems. “Oh Heero,” he whispered softly and Heero smiled again. Standing up, Heero quickly stripped down and then went into the pool, then turned back and smirked challengingly at a staring Duo. Duo answered the grin with one of his own and soon was in the pool and swimming next to Heero.

 

/Let the rain come down and wash away my tears

Let it fill my soul and drown my fears

Let it shatter the walls for a new sun

A new day has... come./

 

They watched each other as they floated in the pool; near enough to touch, but both unsure on if they should indeed cross that line. Heero suddenly smiled then went under the waterfall’s cascade, throwing his head back into the tumbling fall. He stayed under there, as if cleansing himself, letting the water soak him. He gasped softly and brought his head up to lock gazes with Duo’s twinkling eyes as the braided man ran his hands up and down Heero’s chest.

 

Smiling back, Heero pressed his head forward and met Duo’s lips in a tentative and gentle kiss, tasting the other boy for the first time. Duo moaned softly as he ran his hands up and wrapped them around Heero’s neck, bringing the Japanese man closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Heero wrapped his own arms around Duo’s waist, pulling the American closer to him as he opened his mouth shyly to the other, asking silently for more. Duo pushed his tongue in gently and they lazily tasted each other, floating out from under the waterfall as they kissed.

 

/Where it was dark now there's light

Where there was pain now there's joy

Where there was weakness, I found my strength

All in the eyes of a boy./

 

They broke apart, panting for air and just stared into each other’s eyes, memorizing everything they saw there in the other’s soul. Soft smiles lit their faces as they saw that they had indeed found the other part of their souls. They kissed again, coming together, melding as one while nature played her song around them.

 

After a while, they laid on the shore, caressing each other in familiar wonder as they just looked at each other. “That was…wonderful, Duo,” Heero whispered softly and Duo cuddled closer to his lover.

 

“It was more than wonderful, Heero. It was heavenly,” Duo murmured just as softly. Heero bent his head down and kissed Duo tenderly. “I love you, Heero,” Duo declared quietly against Heero’s warm lips.

 

Heero smiled lovingly down at Duo and said, “Ai shiteru, Duo.”

 

/Hush, love

I see a light in the sky

Oh, it's almost blinding me

I can't believe

I've been touched by an angel with love./

 

They went back to the home that Duo had been sharing with Trowa and Wufei, smiling as they walked in and found that no one was home. “Must’ve all gone over to visit Quatre again,” Duo commented softly as they checked out the empty house.

 

Heero looked at him and asked, “They do this often?”

 

Duo nodded and smirked. “Those three are inseparable,” he replied and sighed softly.

 

Heero came over to him and took Duo’s hands into his own. “You never…with them?” he asked uncomfortably and Duo smirked at him, and then laced their fingers together.

 

“No, Heero, I didn’t. There was only one I wanted to be with,” Duo responded softly as they gazed into each other’s eyes again.

 

/Let the rain come down and wash away my tears

Let it fill my soul and drown my fears

Let it shatter the walls for a new sun

A new day has... come./

 

Heero smiled softly as he looked at Duo then brought him close to him in an embrace. “I’ve been searching so long for you, Duo. You saved me. Gave me a new life. I will always love you, no matter what,” he whispered softly as Duo wrapped his arms around Heero’s waist.

 

Duo smiled as he nuzzled into the strong shoulder of his love. “And I’ve been searching for a reason to live. You gave me that Heero, and I don’t know if I can ever repay you for that wonderful gift,” he murmured in a choked voice and Heero’s arms tightened around the longhaired man’s body in a loving assurance of his realism.

 

/Hush, love

I see a light in the sky

Oh, it's almost blinding me/

 

 

They sat out on the deck and watched as the sun set. They said nothing…they realized that they didn’t need to say anything. The wind blew gently around them, caressing them in loving touches as they sat on the step. Duo sighed softly as Heero’s arm tightened around his waist soothingly, and then snuggled closer as the sun went below the trees. They got up and went into the house, reveling in the other’s love for the night, content at last.

 

/I can't believe

I've been touched by an angel with love.

A new day…has…come./

 

 

~Owari

 


End file.
